We Are All Miracles
by Caroline Inspired Me To Drum
Summary: RE-EDITED AS OF 11-7-11 Two lives, one torn heart between them. No reason to live, but no escape from the emptiness...


**Re-edited and reposted: 11-7-11**

**Miss Veronica Mitchell (Aged 18 years):**

_The person that you were has died  
You've lost the sparkle in your eyes  
You fell for life - into its traps  
Now you wanna bridge the gaps  
Now you wanna bridge the gaps  
Now you want that person back_

Why did she do it? How could she have let that man take her away? Her beautiful little girl arrived helpless, crying, so tiny and settling only when placed in her mother's arms. Is this how life is? A cruel invisible spirit, waiting for any opportunity to stab you, to test your strengths but darkly exploring your weaknesses.

The last three years, everyone claimed she had grown up. That was true, but only she knew the reasons for her sudden change in character. She didn't like what she had become, but she was safe. Why could she not have protected her baby the same way? Now she was gone forever, to grow up with strangers, to be at the mercy of luck that she found a loving home.

_And all your ammunition's gone  
Run out of fuel to carry on  
You don't know what you wanna do  
You've got no pull to pull you through_

They said it would get easier, but they lied. Life became a tunnel. You can't escape a tunnel if you don't carry on moving. That's all she wanted: To escape life. Why carry on and pretend its all okay? What they say isn't true. "It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." Lies! They're all lies. How can you be expected to travel through this tunnel of life with half a heart, knowing that the other half belongs to someone who you'll never be with? Never to touch the warm, soft skin that was built within you. Ruled to never again inhale the distinct, musky smell of your new-born.

Apart from her disguised cold heart, Ronnie had nothing. No one to tell her it would all be okay. No reason to carry on.

**Miss Danielle Jones (Aged 11 years):**

_Say "I am"  
Say "I am"  
Say "I am wonderful"_

_Say "I am"  
Say "I am"  
Say "I am wonderful"_

_If what you've lost cannot be found  
And the weight of the world weighs you down  
No longer with the will to fly  
You stop to let it pass you by  
Don't stop to let it pass you by  
You've gotta look yourself in the eye_

_Say "I am"  
Say "I am"_

'Why me?' The kids pushed her to the ground. The bigger girl kicked her in the stomach whilst two of the boys tugged at her hair. She felt a pound coin being snatched from her pocket, but that didn't matter. She instinctively launched her hand to her neck. It was still there, safe.

The girl sobbed, rubbing her fingers up and down the shiny silver. She was different, but was told her contrast made her extraordinary. One day, she would find who she was looking for.

Danielle lifted herself from the ground. Her elbow and knee were bleeding, and her dress was torn. She felt angry, sad, small and lonely. Hundreds of feelings rolled into one caused her chest to tense up; Her heart pressured downwards with the weight of the gruesome emotional cocktail. Her life had been cursed from the very beginning…

**Miss Danielle Jones watching a red sports car speed past:**

_Say "I am wonderful"  
Oh you are_

_Say "I am"  
Say "I am"  
Say "I am wonderful"_

Danielle lay on the road, not fully realising how close to death she had just come. Her white dress was torn, her mushy yellowed cardigan was stained with dirt. She gazed at her bleeding left knee asher phone slipped out of her cardigan pocket. It didn't matter. She lifted her hand to her neck, but nothing was there to fill her empty hand, or to comfort her vacant heart. She sighed, looking up to the sky. Why her? What did she have to do for that one person…?

She was bought out of her questioning day dream as a voice filled the cold, lonely night. A familiar voice, yet it sounded so foreign.

"It's true what they say you know: Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." A smile spread across the owner of the offending voice. A smile not practised in such a long time.

Danielle lifted her head, her eyes finding Ronnie's; A face which generated so much anger, but now worn differently, set alight so much love.

She knew.

_Cause we are all miracles  
wrapped up in chemicals  
We are incredible  
Don't take it for granted, no  
We are all miracles  
Oh we are_

Two half hearted lives, brought together to produce two full ones. A dark tunnel slowly blossomed into a lively garden, packed full with the reddest of roses, brightest of sun flowers and the healthiest green grass. You could hear small birds chirping aloft the tallest trees, the sun stimulating an eternal bond, one which had the potentilal to burn forever. The bond between a nother and her child.

_Say "I am"  
Say "I am"  
Say "I am wonderful"  
Oh you are_

_Don't take it for granted, no  
We are all miracles  
wrapped up, yeah we're wrapped up  
Oh we are wonderful_

**Miss Danielle Jones (aged 20 years):**

Danielle: The contrast which made her an extraordinary young woman; Her cruel school days programming her into a life of care, love and understanding. The majority would describe her as the most lovable person on the planet.

"She's wonderful" Ronnie sighed whilst swirling her tea around in the mug.

"She is" Roxy gazed on at her niece as she accompanied Ben's piano playing with her violin. "She's a Miracle…"

**A/N: Review please. (R&D Still Wanted Around Here?)**


End file.
